<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>No apagues la luz by GottiCalavera</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29499351">No apagues la luz</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GottiCalavera/pseuds/GottiCalavera'>GottiCalavera</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ZukAang para el corazón [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cicatrices, Established Relationship, Gay Zuko (Avatar), M/M, Masturbación mutua, Pansexual Aang (Avatar), Primera vez, ligera mención de homofobia de una nación</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:21:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,836</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29499351</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GottiCalavera/pseuds/GottiCalavera</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[One-shot]  Zuko fue la primera persona que Aang conoció con cicatrices…</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aang/Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ZukAang para el corazón [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030230</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>No apagues la luz</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>[¿Adivinen quién se fue a meter en un reto de fic relámpago cuando no pudo terminar el de enero porque equivoco las fechas de entrega? ¡¡ESTÁ FICKER!!<br/>¡A ver si al fin termino con este reto! Será un poco curioso, más que nada porque ya tenía la idea en la cabeza, más no de una manera homo, ¿sino hetero? Eso ocurre cuando adoro mi OTP que hasta lo shippeo en versión genderbend, no es mi culpa que la imagen mental de Fem!Zuko arqueándose mientras Aang le besa la cicatriz del rayo que tiene entre sus pechos sea tan espectacular…<br/>Pero estoy segura que queda igual de bien con sus géneros canon.<br/>El reto es de “Es de Fanfics”, lo que me toco y citó:<br/><b>Primera vez: La shipp experimenta su primera vez con esa pareja sexual</b><br/>Por lo que haré mi mejor esfuerzo para escribir Lemon/Lime, así que intentare ir al grano y explicar lo mejor que pueda ya que es un límite de 2000 palabras]</p>
<p>
  <i>Los personajes pertenecen a Avatar: The Last Airbender</i>
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zuko fue la primera persona que Aang conoció con cicatrices.</p>
<p>Disimulo bien su sorpresa la primera vez que se vieron, a pesar de que no fue una buena impresión. Por parte del ex-principe al querer atacar a gente inocente si no entregaban al Avatar.</p>
<p>Después de ello, la cicatriz de Zuko fue un recordatorio para Aang que siempre lo iba a perseguir sin importar eso; incluso después de descubrir que era el Espíritu Azul, sentía un cierto odio en su mirada dorada, culpándose de aquella "desgracia" en su rostro.</p>
<p>Por fortuna, Zuko empezó amar de poco a poco su cicatriz; lo suficiente para que el día de hoy tenga el cabello bien recogido con la cara descubierta y lo dejé besarlo todas las veces que pueda en aquella marca.</p>
<p>Aunque le guste besar la cicatriz de Zuko, sabe que aún tiene vergüenza  de su marca.</p>
<p>No es que lo haya dicho directamente, pero cada vez que lo tierno llega a sus límites y el calor sube en la habitación; o para en seco, a pesar que sabe que quiere llegar a más por ser de día o apaga las velas para seguir en completa oscuridad.</p>
<p>Ha intentado hablar sobre ello, pero Zuko, el Señor del Fuego a sus 23 años, un joven de temple directa, parece darle largas como si volviera a tener 16; volviendo hacer un adolescente que evita sacar el tema.</p>
<p>Bien, si no iba sacar el tema que podrían hacerlo con las velas encendidas y a pleno día; pondría sus fichas en el juego.</p>
<p>Y más en ese momento, porque besa con esmero y la respiración de Zuko se torna caliente. El joven de fuego pidió entre su falta de aliento y la necesidad de tocar más la piel con tatuajes en apagar la luz.</p>
<p>—Yo las apagó—se ofreció Aang antes de volver a brindarle otro beso.</p>
<p>Acobijo su mano sobre la nuca de Zuko, jugando con el cabello entre sus dedos en lo que el beso agarra calor de nuevo con los segundos que pasan.</p>
<p>Zuko reclamo entre los cortos besos apagar las velas. A pesar de las exigencias, lame su labio inferior con lengua caliente. Es una leve quemadura, un ardor pequeño que no le impide a Aang preguntar.</p>
<p>— ¿Puedo verte?―aunque fue en murmuro, Zuko lo escucho tan bien que se detuvo y se alejó de forma considerable.</p>
<p>Aquella pregunta paro el momento, y aunque era un tema que se tenía que tomar con seriedad, Aang tenía un panorama precioso enfrente suyo que lo deja sin palabras. Zuko intenta recuperar el aliento, su bata para dormir está lo suficiente desordenada para exponer sus piernas y sus hombros; solo se necesita de un tirón al lazo de la cintura para terminar de desvestirlo.</p>
<p>Aang, por su parte, solo lleva puesto su pantalón, por lo que sería más complicado de desvestirlo en comparación con la fina bata de Zuko.</p>
<p>Tragó en grueso, no tenía que pensar en esas cosas, a pesar que solo estaban a dos segundos de hacerlo, tenía que poner los pies en la tierra y más porque Zuko al fin tomaría palabra. Entre maniobras y rodeos del tema, la paciencia de Aang podía seguir así durante toda la noche en busca de una respuesta, más sus preguntas están puestas cuando Zuko da en pie de seguirlas.</p>
<p>― ¿No quieres que te vea la cara?</p>
<p>El silencio de Zuko era una afirmación, Aang se acerca un poco más y extiende su mano para acariciar la cicatriz―No es por eso.</p>
<p>Aang detiene sus acciones sorprendido de la respuesta, su expresión da seguimiento a las palabras del maestro fuego. Chasquea la lengua con cierta frustración y continúa.</p>
<p>―Es algo absurdo…―da una pausa para respirar― ¿Recuerdas lo que hiciste en el estudio? Ese día que me quisiste “ayudar” a quitarme el estrés…</p>
<p>El joven de tatuajes desvía la mirada en dirección a las piernas del Señor del Fuego, en especial los muslos, recuerda que utilizo su boca; suave, caliente y húmedo eran buenas palabras para describir la sensación. Vuelve a mirarlo con un tenue tinte en el rostro y un «sí» con un gesto en la cabeza.</p>
<p>―Bueno, ese día dijiste algunas cosas…</p>
<p>Aang arquea la ceja, pensativo de cuales eran esas cosas que le dijo, más ninguna de ellas podrían ser malas si la memoria no le falla ¿O es que hay otro significado para “adorable” en la Nación del Fuego?</p>
<p>― ¿Me porte muy grosero?</p>
<p>―No es eso, es solo que…―chasquea la lengua en frustración―Es solo que, es difícil de explicar, pero… no quería que me llamaras así.</p>
<p>El silencio se plasmó por un segundo― ¿¡¡Eso es todo!!? ¿¡Qué tiene de malo llamarte adorable!?</p>
<p>― ¡Te dije que era absurdo! Además, no creo que sea adecuado utilizarlo mientras te chupan el pene.</p>
<p>― ¿Entonces no quieres que use esa palabra para…?</p>
<p>―No es eso, es solo que…―soltó un bufido de frustración y respiro un poco―Lo que pasa, es que no es un palabra que se usaría para describir la cara de un chico y mucho menos en una situación como esa.</p>
<p>»―Tengo un mayor perspectiva de las cosas gracias a ti, sé que estoy en buenas manos cuando son las tuyas y en verdad lo agradezco. Pero pensarlo por cuenta propia, los rumores corriendo como pólvora… me hace pensar que no debería hacer esto.</p>
<p>La vergüenza y tristeza en su mirada eran claros, Aang ya comprendía un poco mejor las cosas, porque para él es complicado todo el asunto de odio sobre amar alguien en esa nación. No sabía a qué niveles podían escalar y más cuando se rumorea que lo hace un gobernante.</p>
<p>Sabe que Zuko hace un gran esfuerzo por ellos, y también en la relación, lo suficiente para querer apagar la luz con tal de evitar que sus expresiones se vean. Agarro sus hombros y le sonrió con cariño.</p>
<p>―Está bien, no te preocupes por ello, podemos ir más despacio si-…</p>
<p>―Ese es otro problema, yo no quiero ir despacio―admitió con franqueza.</p>
<p>―No quiero que te presiones.</p>
<p>―No me estoy presionando, realmente quiero porque me gusta.</p>
<p>―Eres muy impaciente.</p>
<p>―Llevamos un año, y apenas empezamos esto hace dos meses.</p>
<p>No existía ninguna mentira en ello, posiblemente hubieran sido más rápidos y con las hormonas a flor de piel, sino fuera por todas las responsabilidades políticas del Avatar yendo de un lugar a otro.</p>
<p>Aang soltó un suspiro―Está bien, me quedaré callado, pero no apagues la luz.</p>
<p>―Gracias.</p>
<p>Recibe un beso y él lo devuelve, estos se multiplican y el aire es caliente con cada uno de ellos, y como lo supuso al principio; solo era darle un tirón al lazo para que Zuko estuviera expuesto. Acaricia la piel, la besa, la lame y la muerde porque ya no existe una distancia entre ellos; el azabache solo responde con afirmaciones cortas, jadeos y uno que otro suspiro.</p>
<p>La mirada gris de Aang salta de la emoción ante un descubrimiento, no solo por una mejor visión de la cicatriz de rayo que tiene en la mitad en el pecho, el cual se expande como si fueran las raíces de un árbol.</p>
<p>Sino por otras cicatrices que desconocía, entrenar con Zuko era estar en constante movimiento, incluso ahora, nunca había tenido una exploración tan meticulosa de la piel desnuda antes. Porque siempre era tener las manos veloces y llegar rápido al clímax, a causa de la agenda apretada de los dos; no había tiempo.</p>
<p>Está era la primera vez.</p>
<p>Se sorprende de las ligeras quemaduras y las heridas ocasionadas por el filo de alguna espada. Su boca casi lo traiciona al querer expresar lo preciosas que eran todas esas cicatrices, pero las promesas son promesas y era mejor decirlo con acciones.</p>
<p>Besa la cicatriz del pecho con tanto amor, sus manos no están quietas en busca de otras cicatrices, por lo que aprovecha la curva que hace la espalda de Zuko para acariciarlo más.</p>
<p>Zuko, por su parte, sigue la línea del tatuaje en su espalda, se detiene en la cicatriz del rayo y entierra las uñas cerca de ella por el calor de las caricias y besos. Mientras que con la otra mano, busca deshacerse del pantalón que solo es un obstáculo más, no lo consigue por el cambio de postura y la mano intrusa de Aang que empieza a masajearlo.</p>
<p>El Avatar intenta marcar un ritmo, a pesar de las mordidas en su oreja, los arañazos en su espalda y las quemaduras superficiales en su hombro por el aliento de fuego, procura seguir concentrado en su tarea; más es interrumpida cuando Zuko deja de suspirar y soltar bocanadas de fuego, para dar pasó a las palabras.</p>
<p>―Aang, espera.</p>
<p>Detiene sus movimientos, Zuko está casi sentado encima de él y parecía más alto en ese ángulo, algo que hace muchos años dejo de serlo cuando Aang cumplió 16. Zuko recorrió con las manos su piel hasta llegar al cinturón de tela, no tiro tan fuerte, pero su erección salió sin problema debido a lo sofocado del pantalón.</p>
<p>La mirada de oro hecha de determinación siempre deja al joven de tatuajes fascinado, no puede mover un solo músculo ante ella, el aliento casi se contiene en sus pulmones; más el ligero tacto hace que se rompa aquel hechizo que no dura ni un segundo, pero es casi eterno.</p>
<p>Ambas caderas están juntas, pelvis contra pelvis, un ritmo que se marca con las manos y el aliento que ruge como un dragón.</p>
<p>El nómada aire se aferra a uno de los muslos de su compañero con la mano, no importa el calor de las quemaduras, después podría sanarlas; lo importante era el calor que sentía abajo.</p>
<p>Un calor que vibra sobre su columna hasta las puntas de los pies.</p>
<p>Un calor que hacía que Zuko escupiera fuego y fuera ruidoso.</p>
<p>Un calor que ambos los está haciendo temblar.  </p>
<p>Ese calor lo compartían.</p>
<p>La vista se nubla, los muslos lo aprietan, su aliento es tan caliente como el fuego que expulsa Zuko por la boca; la sensación es tan similar como el fuego multicolor danzando en el aire.</p>
<p>Tan irreal como verdadero.</p>
<p>Ambos intentan recuperar el aliento, Aang se da cuenta que siente el abdomen pegajoso; lo que encuentra es un rastro blanco que hace juego con su mano, lo mismo ocurre con el abdomen de Zuko, más este tiene salpicaduras blancas. El maestro fuego intenta recuperar la respiración sin apartar la vista de sus ojos grises, más el cabello le obstruye esa tarea, por lo que Aang lo retira de mechón a mechón de la cara.</p>
<p>Con una mejor vista y la cicatriz al descubierto, lo acaricia con suavidad y le brinda un beso cuando Zuko se ha recuperado.</p>
<p>― ¿Apagó la luz?―pregunta en un murmuro―No sería complicado, podría usar aire-con-…</p>
<p>Pero las explicaciones son calladas por un beso que le roba sus palabras, una mano contornea su mandíbula en una caricia y una mirada dorada vuelve acaparar su pensamiento.</p>
<p>―No aún. No apagues la luz.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>¿Gustan comentarios?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>